confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear
Bears are large intelligent mammals that are not predatorial in nature. These beasts can be most often found in forested regions or caverns. In the world of Narnia, bears are incredibely powerful physically, using their claws to attack their enemies. Bears also have a powerful sense of smell. History Creation After the world of Narnia was made, the bears of nature arise from the ground where they gather around with many beasts to meet Aslan. The Brown Bears were given honey for honoring their creator. They traveled everywhere around the land, searching for caves to live in. The Black Bears were never given the power of speech, so they were wild dumb beasts, traveling anywhere around the world of Narnia. The Brown Bears believed that these dumb beasts were intruders, so they were forced to defend their homes from these dumb beasts. Several black bears were killed in the fight, while the rest fled. The Brown Bears were able to defend their homes and remain peacefully in the land, exploring and meeting a lot of talking beasts to make friends with. However, the Polar Bears wanted to stay in Narnia as well. Aslan found them to be very cruel and vicious, so he forced them to travel north. The Polar Bears refused, and they pledged a civil war against the Brown Bears. The Brown Bears chose to defend the land and stand for Aslan. They decided to wear armor and prefer to use their claws to defend themselves. When the Polar Bears reached the Shuddering Woods, the Brown Bears ambushed them. Two subraces fought against each other, and for nearly a few hours, the Polar bears lost. The Brown Bears won the battle, and were able to reclaim their territory from the Polar Bears. The Polar Bears were forced to travel far north where they could reclaim their own territory. They traveled to Borean where they inhabited the caves, and hunt for fish near the lakes or rivers. In Narnia, The Brown Bears were awarded by Aslan for their bravery, and were given honey and fruit for their food supplies. The Cold War After 900 years have passed when Narnians were at peace, the evil Jadis (who became Queen of Narnia) returned and eventually created the Hundred-Year Winter by the power of her wand. The Brown Bears were able to adapt themselves to the cold, but they were by the witch. During the Age of Winter which passed for years, Jadis sent the wolves of the Police to Borean, offering the Polar Bears to serve her as followers and reclaim Narnia. The Polar Bears disagreed and had war with the wolves. The Polar Bears were forced to hid in the caves and making it their territory. The Polar Bears refused to join the White Witch and it eventually led to the Cold War. Narnian revolution When the Narnians joined forces to fight against the telmarines. The polar bears attended to join them. When the second battle of Beruna came, the polar bears were striking most of the telmarines and had some assistance from the brown bears. After Aslan had awaken the trees and the telmarines are defeated, the polar bears and brown bears attended the coronation of Caspian X. Species of Bears Black Bear Black Bears were a variety of bear, but these ones never got the power of speech after Narnia was created. They are forest-dwelling omnivores that are not usually dangerous, but they could attack unless Brown Bear Brown Bears were massive, intelligent beasts that stand up to seven feet tall when they rear up on their hind legs. Grizzly Bear Black Bear Polar Bear Polar Bears were native to the northern arctic region of Borean. Category:Species Category:Aslan's Army Category:Old Narnians Category:White Witch's Army